Percy's Battles
by artsyworld1
Summary: Percy is struggling with PTSD. Watch as his friends help him through his battles.


**The following us a short passage where Leo finds Percy during a panic attack. It has nothing to do with the story line. Trigger Warning: Panic Attack, Anxiety**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Leo's POV

I can't find Percy. We were talking for about an hour when the word Tartarus slipped out of my mouth. He stayed another five minutes before excusing himself. I knew why. Its now been 20 minutes and I'm getting really worried. Annabeth is talking with Athena about Olympus designs. Then I realized. Their cabin is empty. The perfect place to be alone.

I walk in. It looks empty but then a see a figure in the conner. I walk over and guess who's there? Percy Jackson.

"Percy?"

He looks up. His face is streaked with tears, but as quick as he looked up, his head is in his hands again. He is a shaking mess. His breathing is short and rapid. I sit down next to him a put my arm around him.

"Percy, it's okay. You're not there anymore."

He starts to lose control altogether. He starts to hyperventilate. I pull him into a tight hug.

"Percy, it's okay. Annabeth is busy, but do you want me to get the other seven?

I barely see him nod his head but I know he does.

"Okay, wait here"

I feel bad about leaving him but I know he needs all his friends. I run and see all of the other seven sitting in the grass talking. I run over.

"Hey Leo what's wrong?" Hazel says. She looked worried when she sees my expression.

"Percy is having a panic attack. Annabeth is busy. He needs us." I say. It takes them all less then a second to start running towards his cabin. Jason opens the door. He goes in and the rest of us follow.

"Perce? he says.

Percy doesn't look up. He is worse then when I left him. He looks like he is really trying to breathe but can't. He is a shaking mess and keeps hitting his head on the wall on accident. Jason picks him up and puts him on the bed. We all sit down. Piper speaks first.

"Percy, I need you to breathe like me." She laces on the charmspeak. He sounds and looks like he is putting in all of his effort but he just can't. He is getting worse. Then Hazel speaks.

"Percy, you're not there anymore. I know it will always be a part of you. I know it was scary but you have people here to help you now." She pulls him into a big huge. Not like a couple hug. More like a brother-sister hug. Piper joins in. Then I do. Then Jason. Then Frank. Percy seems to get his breathing under control and visibly relaxes, leaning into the hug. We all start to back away but Percy speaks up, his voice hoarse.

"Could you guys stay? I guess it just helps." His voice cracks on the last part and he starts to cry again. Hazel smiles and pulles him into her arms and goes back to hug him again. All of us do the same. Then the door opens. None of us move because we know Percy needs us. I hear a bag drop the ground.

"Oh, Percy..." a sad voice says. I realize Annabeth is there. She sounds like she is about to burst into tears. We move around so Annabeth can hug him. He buries his head in her shoulder.

"Percy, you know you can always call me. Even if I say I'm busy. You know you can't let it get this bad."

He starts to shake again and his breathing becomes rapid. I know he's panicking again. I feel so bad because I don't know what to do. Annabeth pulls him closer. She motions with her head for us to all give him a hug again. Suddenly, that new camper I had shown around yesterday kicked down the door.

"I told you guys, the mighty Percy Jackson is crying!" He was talking to a bunch of his friends who were all rolling on the ground, laughing. Jason got up. He looked really angry. Then Clarisse, Thalia, Chris, Will, Nico, Travis, and Conner stepped in behind him. Brad started talking again.

"Annabeth, wouldn't you want to be with me rather then some sad loser like Percy? And I don't even know why you guys are his friends." With that, all 8 of them lunged. They beat him and his friends to a pulp. Even Clarisse looked mad. Once they sent him on his way we looked at Percy. Everybody walked in to see Percy shaking and crying. Annabeth had gone to take care of that camper some so his head was buried into Jason's shirt.

"Hey Leo, what's wrong?" Travis asked.

"I accidentally mentioned Taturus. He ran in here cause he was starting to panic. I didn't find him for 20 minutes." He and Conner gave Percy a sad look.

"Can we come in?"

"Yeah, I think friends help." They all walked in to the room. We sat on the bed. He seemed to be getting worse and nobody knew what to do.

"Hey Perce, I know. I know you saw it for what it truly was when you got hurt. I know you saw him." Nico said. Wait, what? I knew about who Percy saw. Just the way Annabeth described it gave me chills at night. However, Percy had refused to talk about what happened down there at all.

"Perce, what does he mean you saw what it truely was?" Annabeth asked. She was standing in the door way. Percy looked so horrible. He looked like an earthquake was happening, he was shaking so much.

He said something through all the tears but we couldn't understand him. I felt so bad. Nico spoke up.

"Annabeth, you saw a misted version of what Taturus really is. Compared to what Percy saw when he got hurt, you were on Olympus." Annabeth's hand was over her mouth. All I could think was what was going on. Annabeth had described Taturus and I had nightmares for a couple nights. If what Nico was saying was true...We all went to hug him again. He started talking again.

"Why don't you just leave me? I'm just a sad loser." He started shaking and crying abd hyperventilating. Annabeth hugged him close. I wanted to slap him.

"Percy, you're such a seaweed brain. I love you so much and you are anything but a sad loser. You are so brave and kind. But you need to call me or Leo or Jason or Piper or any of the seven if you start to panic. You don't know what could happen if the attack got to bad. Okay Percy? Promise me."

"I promise."

"Okay. Do you want a hug?"

He nodded and we all hugged him again. All day we just sat in that cabin playing games and trying to cheer him up. Best Day Ever. The only thing I was worried about was what would happen next.

**I will be posting the next Chapter soon.**


End file.
